The Obstacles Love Faces
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: Usa and mamoru must face some dificult problems before their love disapears for good! R/R


The Obstacles Love Faces  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Beach  
  
Usagi was lying on the beach trying to get a tan. All the senshi were around somewhere or another having fun.  
Two guys were walking past Usagi and stop just past her.  
  
"She's hot," says one of the guys.  
"Yeah but what about those guys she is talking to one of them must be her boyfriend," said the other.  
  
"I don't think so, look that blonde is with the girl with sea green hair, and that other one must be with that blue hared chick," he said pointing to Haruka and Ami.  
  
"I agree let's go for it!"  
  
But before they could say hi, Usagi got up and said,  
  
"I'll be back soon guys,"  
"Where are you going?" asked Michiru.  
"For a swim, want to come?"  
"No thanks, maybe later."  
  
With that Usagi was gone. She swam and swam, and before she knew it she was too far out and too tired to get back safely. She was just about to give up when she heard a boat.   
  
"Hi there, you look tired, want a ride back to shore?" One of the same guys asked Usagi.  
  
"Oh yes thank you so much," she replied.  
  
She climbed into the boat and they headed back to the beach.  
When they arrived back at the beach, Usagi said thank you.  
"Oh that's ok, you want to play a game of volley ball with us?" the guys asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I am late for lunch, maybe a bit later. Thanks again." She waved and went to eat.  
  
"Usa, you are late again!" yelled Rei.  
"Rei you are so mean, I almost drowned," she said.  
"Odango, what do you mean?" asked Haruka sounding concerned.  
"Oh nothing, I was not paying attention and swam out too far, lucky for me two guys in a boat helped me back."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" yelled Mamoru, "Another guy touched you?"  
"Oh Mamo-Chan, you are so sweet, but don't worry so much, I am fine."  
  
With that they all started eating.   
About an hour later the same two guys showed up again.  
  
"Hi Usagi-San'" they both said.  
"Hey guys, let me introduce my saviors of the day, Chad and Andrew. This is Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hortaru, Ami, Zoyzite, Rei, Jadeite, Makoto, Nephrite, Minako, Kunzite, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and Chibi-Chibi."   
  
"Hi there," they all said.  
  
Then Chad asked Haruka if she was dating Usagi, thinking she was a guy.  
  
"Sorry no, Michiru is the only one for me, however if I did not know Michiru…"  
  
"Haruka!" said Michiru.  
  
Both guys let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going great, until Usagi let out a yell, stood up and hugged a newly arrived guy.  
All of Usagi's friends said hi to the three newcomers.   
  
"Chad, Andrew meet Taki, Yaten, and Seyia."  
"Are you dating Usagi?" asked Chad addressing Seyia.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, well all but Chad and Andrew.  
"No, no," said Usagi between laughs, "They are my adopted brothers. My family died when I was three, and their mum adopted me into their family, we were already friends before hand though."  
  
"Hey Chad, Andrew, want to play Volley Ball?" asked the inner senshi and the four generals.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They all went to play, leaving the others alone.   
They played for thirty minutes then came back, each and everyone of them tired.  
  
"You are all out of shape," said Usagi with a laugh.  
"Why you little ditz," said Jadeite.  
"Oh you know what that means, Usa," said Mina.  
"Oh no, you wouldn't!"  
"Oh yes we would," said Zoyzite.  
  
They all moved towards her, and started to tickle her. She screamed with laughter. All the other watched and laughed.   
  
"Mamo-Chan, HELP! Don't let them do this!" she said while laughing.  
  
The she ran and hid behind him, and the others decided to stop.  
Ami went to help Hortaru, Chibi-Usa, and Chibi-Chibi with their sandcastle.  
Usagi had come out from behind Mamoru and continued to tan.  
Then about ten minutes later she became bored. She looked over at Mamoru who had his nose in a book AGAIN!  
She crawled up behind him and put her arms around his neck..  
  
"Mamo-Chan," she said in her sweetest voice.  
"Yes Usako," he replied, trying to resist her, even though he knew as well as the others that he would not be able to read anymore of his book.  
  
"Come out of your book and have some fun with me, I have not seen you lately, I miss you."  
  
"You know I have an exam for collage in five days."  
"Pleeeeease!"  
She then began to kiss his neck. Chad and Andrew's faced were both very sad now.   
Mamoru knew he had no chance to resist, his Usako was working her magic, as per usual. He turned so that he faced her and tried to argue, but Usagi was not having it. Everyone who was there was watching finding it very funny that Mr. Perfect could not stand his ground against Usa. They failed to realize that none of them could ever argue with her either, but that was not the point.  
Usagi started to tickle Mamoru, and he ended up on his back laughing. Then they were both tickling each other, they rolled in laughter three times, and Mamoru was now on top of Usagi, the tickling stopped. Mamoru kissed his girlfriend, she had won, as usual.  
  
"Come on guys, cut it out," said Jadeite.  
"Yeah, come on there are kids here," said Rei agreeing with her boyfriend.  
  
Both Mamoru and Usagi stuck their toungs out at their respected gardians.   
  
"Come on Rei, you know that once they start nothing stops them," said Nephrite, who was automatically elbowed in the side by Makoto.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, do you want to go for a ride in our boat?" asked Chad.  
"I don't know, will Usako let me go?" he said sarcastically.  
"Just leave that book here," she grabbed the text book, "And you will pay for that sarcasm, my love."  
  
"I can not wait." He said with a kiss.  
  
Then the three guys left and Usagi went back to tanning once again.  
  
Chapter Two: The Boat  
  
Andrew stopped the boat about the same distance from the shore that Usagi had swum earlier that day.  
  
"What's going on? Are we out of gas?" asked Mamoru.  
"We want you to let go your claim to Usagi's heart," said Chad.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We want Usagi, she no longer belongs to you."  
  
Then Chad and Andrew turned into yomas, and before Mamoru had the chance to transform Chad began strangling him.   
  
'USAKO'   
  
~ ~ Meanwhile on the beach ~ ~  
  
Usagi began to choke!   
  
"Odango what's wrong?" asked Seyia.  
"Mamo-Chan," croaked Usagi.  
"What? What is happening?" asked Hortaru.  
  
Usagi could now breath again.  
  
"He has been attacked," said Usagi while catching her breath.  
"How many?"  
"Two, Kunzite let's go," said Usagi quickly getting to her feet.  
  
The two of them transformed on the way.  
They got to the boat, Kunzite tied both Yomas up with his Hurricane, then Usagi blew them away;  
  
"Silver Moon Power…Surround!"  
"Prince wake up," said Kunzite.  
"Thank you my friend," said Mamoru.  
  
Then Usagi rushed to him and hugged him tight while Kunzite drove the boat back to shore.  
  
When they got back to the beach they all decided it was time to go, much to the disappointment to the three younger senshi.   
  
"I'm sorry we didn't have much fun Usako. How about we all come to my place tomorrow night and watch a few movies?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Seyia will Mum be able to look after the younger ones?" asked Usagi.  
"Yeah she will be home"  
"Usagi, can Hortaru and I come?" asked Chibi Usa.  
"I don't know, you will have to ask Setsuna."  
So they asked Setsuna, who said,  
  
"Ask Usagi."  
  
It went on like this for ten minutes and then both Usagi and Setsuna looked at each other and grinned then said,  
  
"Asked Ruka."  
"WHAT?!?!" said Haruka, "Oh Thanks guys."  
"Your welcome," they both answered very pleased the decision was not going to be made by them.  
  
Haruka decided the two of them could go, as they had been so good today.  
Then the respected guys put an arm around their respected girlfriend and headed towards the cars.   
Seyia carried the bags, Taki took Chibi Usa, Yaten took Chibi Chibi, and Setsuna took Hortaru.  
  
Then the generals said buy to the inner senshi and the two groups got into two cars and left. Then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hortaru left in another. And finally the others left in the final car. Mamoru was too weak to drive so Seyia did it. Yaten took Chibi Chibi on his lap, Taki had Chibi Usa and Mamoru held his sleeping Usagi, thanking the Gods that he had her to help him out.  
  
Chapter Three: Good Luck Mamo-Chan  
  
After the Movie night Usagi didn't see Mamoru for the next four days. Then on the fourth night, the night before Mamoru was supposed to take his exam, Setsuna called a meeting. They were to meet at Rei's Temple. Usagi had called Mamoru and they went together.  
  
They opened the door.  
  
"SUPRIZE," yelled everyone inside the temple.  
"I thought we were having a meeting?" said Mamoru.  
"Oh be quiet, Party Pooper, this is to wish you luck for tomorrow," said Usagi with a kiss.  
  
The party went great, Usagi was happy to be with him, but she was sad, because she knew that if he passed he would be in America for four years. Mamoru could feel what she felt and told her not to worry.  
  
"You know there is one thing that is bugging me," said Ami.  
"What is it Ami?" asked Makoto.  
"Think back to the beach, when Usa started to choke, then she told us he was in trouble, she experienced his pain, do you think it is possible that the link between the two of them is growing with their love?"  
  
They all looked at Usagi.  
Usagi looked at Mamoru and he nodded.  
  
"Ok yes, it is and we have both known for a while now."   
"How?" asked Setsuna.  
"You remember when the Death Busters took my pure heart?"  
"Yes," they all said.  
"Mamoru told me he had felt his heart stop, but it is not the whole time we are in trouble, it is just for a fraction of the time as if it is a warning ar an alarm."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"   
"You guys worry way too much about us as it is why make you worry more?"  
  
Ami cut in here, "There is something else too, How come Usagi is always there when any of us are in trouble, I mean she always arrives even before we call for help."  
  
"I can answer that," said Setsuna, "being Princess she has moments when she can feel the presence of our auras. But it is not like the link she has with the Prince, she can only feel us when we are in trouble. But her link with the Prince gives them both the ability to feel and sense EVERYTHING the other does."  
  
"I guess that is why you can not lie to him huh Usa?" joked Zoyzite.  
"We don't really know why but there you have it," finished Setsuna.  
  
The party continued happily. Then at about 11:00pm Mamoru stood up and said thanks for the party but he had to go and rest before the exam.   
  
I'll walk you home," said Usagi getting up.  
  
Mamoru put his arm around Usagi and they left together.  
  
Chapter Four: Exam Worries!  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were walking back to his apartment in silence, then Mamoru said,  
  
"Usako,"  
"Yes,"  
"If you don't want me to go to America I won't,"  
"No, Mamo-Chan I want you to go and follow your dream, you know that, why did you even say such a thing?"  
  
"I'm worried about the Exam."  
"You will be fine, trust me."  
"Usako, will you stay with me tonight? I feel so calm with you all my worries just leave me, please."  
  
"Ok, sure Mamo-Chan."  
  
They went in, sat on the sofa and wrapped themselves in Usagi's favorite blanket. Then they fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
The next morning Mamoru woke and he saw Usagi still sleeping and did not wish to wake her so he left her a not.  
When she woke at 12:00 noon she read the note.  
It said: -  
  
"My Dearest Usagi,  
I did not wish to wake you, I have gone to take my exam, pray for me. I Love you, please wait for me.  
Love Always Your Mamoru!"  
  
The Minute she finished reading the note Mamoru came through the door.  
  
"Mamo-Chan what's wrong?"  
He walked in and hugged her tightly, and said,  
  
"It was horrible Usako. I think it was something in my subconscious that did not want me to pass."  
  
At the word subconscious Usagi froze in his arms and the pulled away.  
  
"You are paranoid, you will be fine." She said with a shake in her voice.  
"You're right, I love you, so what do you want to do?"  
"I have to go, Minako called, she said Mum is getting worried."  
  
They kissed and she left.  
When she closed the door behind her she cried, and ran home.  
  
"Mum, I'm home, I'll be in my room," yelled Usagi when she got home.  
"Ok sweetheart" said her mum.  
  
Usagi ran up to her room to find Haruka and Michiru waiting for her.  
  
"Odango what's the matter? Did Mamoru do anything to hurt you? Just tell me and I will hurt the creep real bad," said Haruka.  
  
"Ruka, Mamo-Chan did not do anything, it is what I have done, not him."  
"Start at the beginning," said Michiru.  
  
Usagi told them how she stayed with Mamoru that night and about how his test went.  
  
"Then when he said subconscious I knew…"  
"Knew what?" they asked,  
  
Usagi broke down into tears, and said, "I Knew…I knew it was all my fault!"  
  
!?!?!?!? Both senshi were puzzled.  
  
"How?"  
"You know about our link,"  
"Yes,"  
"Well I was asleep when he was taking his test and in my dream I was calling after his taxi not to leave me."  
  
"Usagi we know your link is strong but he knows that you want him to go for his dream dispite your feelings, trust us he would have been too busy concentrating on the test. When does he get the results?"  
  
"Two weeks," she replied sadly.  
"Then we will wait and see. So do not worry!"  
  
Chapter Five: Wish Me Luck! Usagi's Suprize!  
  
For the next two weeks Usagi avoided everyone, especially Mamoru. Then she got a call from Haruka saying that she would be around to pick her up in twenty minutes and to be ready.  
Haruka took Usagi to Mamoru's apartment because he had called and invited everyone over to announce his results and had not managed to get hold of Usagi, and he knew that if anyone could get her to leave the house it would be her.  
When they arrived they found they were the last. Usagi ran in and hugged Mamoru very tightly and he kissed her.  
  
"I've missed you," He said.  
  
She smiled and they sat down.   
  
"Ruka if you had told us we could have brought Usa," said the three lights.  
"Yeah right, you have tried all week to get her to leave the house and have not succeeded," said Kunzite.   
  
They all laughed.  
  
"So Mamoru, open it," said Jadeite.  
"I can't, Setsuna, could you do it?"  
"Of course my Prince."  
  
Mamoru held Usagi tighter, he was very nervous, and he could feel Usagi was dreading the results too.  
  
Setsuna read:  
  
"Chibia Mamoru,  
We would like to inform you that thanks to your exam score you are now a student at Harvard University, USA.  
The semester begins in three weeks we hope to see you soon!"  
  
Everyone cheered, including Usagi, until she realized something.  
  
"Usako, what's wrong?" asked Mamoru.  
"Three weeks??? I have to go," she said and ran out of the apartment.   
"I'll go," said Seyia and ran after her.  
  
He caught up to her as she got to the street.  
  
"Odango, Wait."  
  
When she realized it was not Mamoru she stopped and turned. When Seyia was in front of her she collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Come on tell me everything,"  
"I love him…"  
"Tell me something I don't know"  
"…But four years, and only three weeks to go. I want him to go but I just know he will find someone else, smarter, and more beautiful."  
  
"Don't be crazy, the guy is nuts on you" Seyia said, "for the last two weeks he has called twice everyday, but you would not answer."  
  
"Oh Seyia how stupid I am,"  
"Maybe so but he still loves you as do we all."  
  
And with that she stood up and the two of them went back inside to the others.  
  
"Mamo-Chan…"  
"Usako..."  
"Listen, I love you, and because of that I want you to go and I can live with us only having the next three weeks together," She said.  
  
Everyone was listening very confused.  
  
"Usako I love you too, and because of that I say we not only spend the next three weeks together, but our whole lives together."  
  
There was a shocked silence, then he continued,  
  
"Usako, we know that someday we will marry, we have Chibi Usa as proof," he said pointing to his future daughter. "And therefore we will someday be engaged, so I am asking you now," he got down on one knee and continued, "Usako will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"  
  
Everyone was speechless, none of them had expected this.  
  
"This is…" she said.  
"Yes it is the same ring I gave you 1,000 years ago before Beryl attacked."  
"Oh Mamoru, yes I will marry you."  
  
He put the ring on Usagi's finger and kisses her deeply!  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me what you think. Ja ne ^_^ 


End file.
